OCD Hell Again
by panicforhell
Summary: The gang just managed to get used to Kid's OCD but when a new group of meisters and weapons join the DWMA, the gang never knew hell could come twice. Rated T for later use of language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>OCD Hell Again<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**The New Students**

Welcome to DWMA, an extremely successful academy for meisters and weapons. This truly brilliant building was founded by Shinigami himself.

The Death Room is, perhaps, the most interesting laid-out room in the whole of Death City. It seemed like it was more in place in Harry Potter rather than Soul Eater. The room's total width and length is bigger than Death City itself. The ceiling seemed to be like a clear blue sky with, every now and then, clouds would float across. Dotted around the ground are crosses pointing out at funny angles. In the middle, there stood a slightly raised platform with a mirror in the centre. There, stood Shinigami.

Shinigami stood silently, waiting for a teacher to arrive, Sid. The zombified professor eventually walked in and walked directly up to the rise platform where the Grim Reaper was. Sid was a little confused as to why he was asked into the Death Room but it became slightly clearer when he saw the bags next to Shinigami.

"Yo! Wassup?" Shinigami said, slightly bouncing around on the spot.

"What are they?" The blue skinned professor asked. He stopped a couple of metres in front of Shinigami and stared down towards the bags. Despite he wasn't looking at Shinigami, Sid knew that the Grim Reaper was staring inquisitively at him, like a little child.

"These came in today," the friendly Reaper replied with what would have been a smile if he had a mouth. "I've had an idea for their P.E. lessons so I ordered these in." He was now pointing down at the bags, hoping that Sid thought a change of game would be a good idea.

Sid cocked an eye. He was pretty confused. "What's wrong with basketball?" He asked, not particularly sure why Shinigami wanted to change the P.E. sport now. "The brats seem to be enjoying it."

"But that's all they play!" Moaned Shinigami, who had gone into one of his childish moods. "Let's try them on something different." He produced one of his giant hands and pulled out a little stick. "Hockey.

Sid stared. He had a vague idea on how to play hockey but he didn't think he was prepared to teach it, especially with one particular student who can't control his 'big' ego. "Please tell me you're joking?" Sid asked. Shinigami shock his head. Sid sighed. "Anything else?"

Shinigami tilted his whole body to the right, thinking. Sid, watching him, decided to try and copy him. "Urm…lets see…" Shinigami started. "Oh yes! You might want to have a look at this." He gave Sid a piece of paper containing the names and details of nine girls.

Sid took it and started to read. His expression didn't change as he said, "Hmm…we're getting new students…arriving today?"

"Four are," the Reaper replied, indicating the top four. He then pointed to the bottom three. "They come next week."

Sid continued to look down the list until he reached the name which was third from bottom. His eyes widen. "A-are y-you s-sure she's a good id-idea?" Sid asked, worried.

Shinigami smiled. "She has a secret that not that many people know about," he replied. "And I think that's going to come handy. Somehow."

"How on Earth can that possibly happen?" Sid asked, beginning to wonder how this conversation got from 'new subject in P.E.' to 'this one new student that has some stupid secret that no-one knows about'.

"Just wait and see. Just wait and see."

* * *

><p><strong>Two hours into the school day<strong>  
><strong>Down a back street in Death City<strong>

Two girls walked silently down the street. The first wore a pair of jeans and a hoodie. On her feet, a pair of red converses. Her long brown hair flowed behind her. She turned her head and her green eyes looked into her meister's brown ones. The other also wore a pair of jeans and a hoodie, plus a pair of black converses. Her black hair more resembled that of a boy's rather than a girl's due to its extreme shortness yet she still managed to have a decent length fringe.

"First day and we're already late, huh?" The weapon - whose name was Lily - asked. She got no answer. "Did you even hear me?" She asked her meister - whose name was Rebecca. Again, Lily got no answer. Sighing, Lily asked: "Did you even hear what I just asked?" Turning her head while asking the question, Lily's expression had turned to that of a frown. She pushed her meister in the side and yelled: "WHAT THE FUCK? WHY DO YOU HAVE THOSE ANNOYING EARPHONES OF YOURS?"

Upon finally hearing her weapon – and from being pushed – Rebecca took her earphones out. "What was that for?" She asked. Her music was still blurting out loud. Rebecca looked at her watch. "Hmm..." she began. "I guess we are late."

Lily's frown deepened. "That's what I said," she countered-back. "Since how did you get those out of England?" Rebecca looked at Lily as she tangled the wires up and stuffed them into her pockets. It looked like Lily wasn't getting an answer. "Ok, ok. I get it. Stop glaring at me like that."

Rebecca began to look around. It appeared she was searching for someone. "Where are they? They said they were going to meet us here before going onto the Academy." The duo stopped and continued to look around.

"There's gonna be no surprise that the date's in her diary," Lily said, shrugging and smiling. "Maybe they got lost?" But they didn't see the shadow of a person suddenly zoom past them on the rooftops. Nor did they notice the person stop and stand on the nearest roof, facing them.

Then suddenly, out of the blue, a girl's voice spoke out to them. "Us? Get lost?" The girl said. The duo looked up. "Nah, with the use of the roofs, we can never get lost." To a normal person, it would have been strange hearing the girl refer to herself as 'we' but others would realise she was a meister, therefore must have carried a weapon – who normally takes the form of a human.

"Then come down!" Rebecca called. The girl jumped and landed with the grace and elegance of a ninja. She dropped the chain scythe that she was holding. Before landing, the weapon transformed into another teenage girl. "That's better, Iena-chan, Koto-chan. Now we don't need to shout."

The meister, Iena, smiled. She had short black hair that was shorter than Rebecca's. Her clothes were extremely ninja like; a short sleeved high top, a pair of short shorts and knee high boots. The only differences between her and Kotone was that Kotone had longer hair and was slighter shorter than Iena. Apart from that, they were virtually identical.

"You're fussy, Rebecca," Iena complained. "I suppose that won't ever change." Rebecca tilted her head. "That's a good thing, you know? So stop looking at me like that."

Rebecca sighed. "If you call it good," Rebecca replied, a smiling appearing on her lips. Lily sighed. She had forgotten how quickly her meister's facial expression could change. "Now that we're all here, should we proceed?"

"And arrive two hours late?" Kotone asked. The four of them started to move.

"That, Koto-chan, is cool," Lily replied. "And it sets a good example." "An example of coolness," Rebecca said. "That is what Lily means."

The four of them arrived at the bottom of the steps that lead up to the academy. Looking at each other, they start to climb, the butterflies beginning to stir and excitement starting to build.

* * *

><p><strong>11:00am<br>PE**

Sid walked out of the school building onto the newly built pitch that Shinigami made. The court seemed to be made out of artificial glass and sand was sprinkled over the top. White paint had been lined over the floor marking out lines that the pitch use to set out the game; the outer line marking the length and width of the pitch, 3 lines going across the width to resemble the thirds and 2 semi-circles at either end to mark out the area where players are allowed to shoot.

"Right!" Called Sid. "Settle down! Settle down!"

"Sir!" A girl with light brown hair tied up in bunches called out. She was wearing what appeared to be a school uniform. However, the academy doesn't have a set uniform for students. A shirt, tie, skirt and school shoes. "What happened to the basketball bags?"

"Well, we've had a change of plan, Maka," Sid replied. "I think that this new sport would be more fun."

"What's more fun than basketball?" Maka's weapon partner asked. He was the same age as Maka with white hair. He wore a zipped up jacket and jeans, complete with trainers. "Unless you want us to play football."

"The worst game ever!" A blue haired boy called out. He wore what appeared to be a ninja's outfit with a star tattooed on his shoulder. "It's surely a game that's smaller than ME!"

"Black*Star!" Sid called out, pulling a 'Black*Star' sized stick out of the bag and chucked it at him. "Shut your pointless mouth!" It landed on his forehead, knocking him out. "So," he continued, "as you can see from my lovely assistant…" he pointed at Black*Star who now had blood pouring out of his nose. Maka's weapon laughed "…we will be playing hockey."

"WHAT!" Yelled a boy standing next to Maka. He looked a bit different from the rest of the class. He had black hair with three white stripes across the left side. He dressed in what appeared to be a black suit with a small skull as a bow tie. "We can't play that! It would ruin the symmetry!" Several people laughed.

"Oh," Sid said, rather sarcastically. "I'm sorry Kid that we don't all share your love for symmetry." Even more people laughed this time, leaving Kid to frown and cross his arms. "Ok, to start off, I want you all to get into pairs and find yourselves the right sized stick."

Everyone moved quickly. Maka and her partner quickly got their sticks and moved off. They found a space and Maka realised that Kid was talking to Sid before going to sulk off and stand against the school wall.

"Sensei!" Maka called. Sid looked over and walked towards the pair. "Sensei, why isn't Kid taking part?" Her partner – Soul – laughed. "I'd thought it was obvious, Maka," Soul said, walking up to her. "Hockey ruins Kid's symmetry. Why would he be so unhappy?"

"You're right, Soul," Sid said. "He asked me if we could go back to basketball and I told him that it was his father's idea to change the game." Sid raised his voice before continuing as he wanted to address the entire class this time. "Now enough chit-chat. I want you to begin by pushing the ball back and forth, ensuring that you aim for your partner's right side." He lowered his voice again. "I wasn't the kind of man who would just talk."

Soul shrugged and walked back to his position, about 5 metres away from Maka and pushed the ball. Maka easily stopped it and returned the ball, completely missing and looked almost as if she was Black*Star's partner.

"Oh!" The ninja teen cried out suddenly. "Does Maka want to train with me? Because that pass made it look like you wanted to!"

"Very funny, Black*Star," Maka jeered. "But I'm fine with Soul so you get back with Tsubaki-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>In the Death Room<strong>

"Welcome girls," Shinigami said, cheerfully as a group of girls walked in. "Welcome to the DWMA! Though I must say, I was expecting you a little earlier than this." He began to bounce around on the spot, letting the girls think that his body language showed that he didn't mind if they were late. It was, after all, their first day at the school.

"We were going to meet up," Lily said. "Plus it's cool to be late." Rebecca smiled.

"Oh, have you got an obsession for coolness?" Shinigami asked. Lily and Rebecca posted confused expressions on their faces. Shinigami produced his big hands and started to wave them frantically in front of him. "Don't worry about it! There's a student in your class who's just as passionate about being cool as you are."

The girls stared in amazement. "Really?" Rebecca asked. "I would like to meet him!" Lily nodded in agreement.

"He goes by the name of Soul Eater," Shinigami said. "It's pretty easy to remember, it's not like you're gonna find someone else with that name. He's the weapon partner of Maka Albarn who's the daughter of Death Scythe – wherever that idiot is." Shinigami added, looking around. He returned to the girls to find that he was greeted with four confused looks. "What?! It's his real name…ish."

"How can it 'ish' be his real name?" Kotone asked. Shinigami smiled at her (somehow).

"He only changed his surname," Shinigami said. He then clapped his hands together. "Now its time for you to get to your class. You're in the grounds doing PE with Sid-sensei."

The girls looked at each other before turning to leave. They really weren't expecting to find someone with a name like that but they would discuss it later. Right now, they were trying to find their way to the grounds and their class.

* * *

><p><strong>11:45am<strong>

"Everyone stop and come over!" Sid yelled. Once everyone gathered in, he continued. "We're going to play a small match. So we need two captains…Soul and Black*Star will do." The said boys walked over, looking at each other. "Right, I want the two of you to pick players. Soul, you go first and you can't pick your partner."

"Urm…" the scythe begun. "Let's see…Kilik." The said boy happily walked over. "How's it going, Soul?" Kilik asked, fist bumping on the way past. Soul nodded in agreement.

"In that case," Black*Star said, stroking his chin. He suddenly punched his fist in the air. "I pick Maka! Yahoo!"

Several students laughed. The said girl stared in amazement. "Why me?" She asked. "I think I'd prefer to be with Soul rather than an idiot."

"Come on!" Black*Star cried, beginning to 'show off' his quite small muscle in an attempt to be flirty. "You know you want to be on the winning team." Maka glared at him. "Just come over here." After a long sigh, Maka dragged herself and her stick over to Black*Star.

"If you're picking my partner," Soul started. "Then I pick your partner, Tsubaki." The said girl happily walked over without making a sound.

"Ox."

"Harvar."

"Kim."

"Jacqueline."

"Liz."

"Patty."

"What!? Do I have to have Crona?!"

"Yes."

"Fine. Crona."

Eventually, everyone left to go on separate teams and they departed to go their ends of the pitch. Sid had instructed them to come up with team tactics. Somehow, Black*Star doesn't seem to know what team tactics are.

"WELCOME TO MY SHOW!" He yelled. The rest of his team stared stupidly. No-one spoke for a few seconds until Maka bravely pointed out; "This isn't your show. It's team tactics."

"Yeah, she has a point, you know," Ox said, agreeing with her. "Plus, how is that going to help us win? Soul, Harvar and Kilik are all pretty sporty and all we have are myself, Kim and Maka of any skill." Ox smiled as he looked at Black*Star but, strangely, he also looked at Maka just to see if she had registered what he had said. Obviously, it was taking a while because Maka had an expression that showed a bit of anger.

"But what about…" Maka began. But before she could say 'me', the realisation of Ox's words hit her, making her face light up into a huge smile. "Are you saying I have talent?" Ox nodded. Maka punched her fist in the air as a type of celebration.

"Urm…excuse me," Black*Star began. "But this is my show and I'm captain." He was pointing at himself. Next thing he knew, Maka had pushed him back and they begun to stand around Ox who seemed to be taking charge. "Now come on! Sid-sensei said that I was team captain! Not Ox!"

Over on the other side of the pitch, Soul smiled as he heard the yells and cries of Black*Star who was trying to get back into control.

"Ah, well," Kilik sighed, watching as Black*Star tried to get back into his team. "At least we have Soul. A team captain who actually knows what he's doing?"

"I'm not that good!" Soul cried, turning round to face his team. _Well,_ he thought, _at least I can actually control the team._ "Guess I should vaguely tell you guys where to play. Let's see…urm…"

It only took Soul a few minutes to sort his team out. Black*Star did eventually get back into his team only to find that Ox and Maka had sorted his team out. Black*Star found himself playing centre mid. Once everyone got into their respected positions, Sid blew the whistle and the game begun.

* * *

><p><strong>The Entrance to the Pitch<strong>

The four girls stopped on the edge to the astro pitch. They hid out of sight from the teacher and watched the students running around and shouting. After watching closely for about 30 seconds, Lily turned to Rebecca.

"Are they playing what I think it is?" She asked. Lily then swung her bag off her back and began to rumble through it. After a few seconds of silence, Lily pulled out a pair of binoculars and started to look through it. After another few seconds of silence and of Lily looking through them, she said, "Looks like hockey."

"Huh?" Rebecca asked, still looking at Lily, as were the others. "What? Seriously?" She suddenly snatched the binoculars out of her weapon's hands and looked through them. "Yeh, I think they are. Should be a piece of cake for me."

"What?" Kotone asked. "Are you just going to walk in, pick up a stick, run towards the ball, tackle and go into one of the goals?" Rebecca smiled and nodded. "Take that as a yes then."

They watched as Rebecca strode onto the pitch, they followed two spaces behind her. Once on the edge of the pitch, Rebecca picked up a stick and started to locate the ball. She saw it being carried – badly – by a blue-haired boy and ran forwards, tackled him while scaring the life out of him. She carried the ball to the other goal – which were a couple of cones – and hit it between them with such force that no-one was expecting.

The entire class suddenly stopped. No-one was expecting anything like this to happen…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I DONT own Soul Eater but the other names, I do.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**The Usual Greeting**

**Maka's Point of View**

It happened so quickly. I was running along with Black*Star who had the ball. I was prepared for him to push it towards me so I could continue running for the goal. But, without any sort of warning, a black haired girl ran onto the pitch and tackled the ball out of his grasp. Before Black*Star could actually realise what had just happened, the stranger ran the ball into the opposite goal; the goal that Soul's team was meant to score in.

I turned round and saw the idiot stop, his stick hanging loosely down by his side. Barely two seconds later, he started cheering and jumping up and down, like the idiot he is. I couldn't help but smack my forehead as Soul ran towards the stranger and hugged her. I was about to ask Sid-sensei about this new arrival when I realised that he had gone to talk with some more girls who had suddenly appeared.

I couldn't help but feel my legs walk quickly towards Sid-sensei. "Sensei!" I called over. The teacher looked at me and smiled. So did the three girls that already stood there. "Sensei, who are these people?" I asked the moment I came to a standstill.

"They're the new students," Sid-sensei explained. The three girls that were still standing there smiled and waved at me. I couldn't help but smile back. "Maka, I'd like you to meet Iena the chain-scythemeister, Kotone – Iena's chain-scythe – Rebecca the scythemeister and Lily – Rebecca's scythe." The girls smiled at me in turn on hearing their names.

"Uh, sensei," I said, noticing a slight fault in the introductions. "Sensei, you said four names but I can only see three of them."

Sid-sensei looked at the girls before his jaw bone dropped in shock of realising what I just said. However, before Sid-sensei could reply, a girl's voice spoke out. "That's because I'm over here," she said, walking into plain view. She wore navy blue jeans and a black hoodie complete with black converses. Her short black hair - that had red highlights - was parted on her left side and its unsymmetrical look most likely would have made Kid squirm had he been in my sight. "You must be the teacher," she added, walking towards Sid-sensei. I noticed that she had stuck both hands into her jean pockets. Neither could I help notice that she had a slight accent to the way she spoke and I couldn't quite work out where it came from. "You're not very good at teaching them, are you?"

I'm sure Sid-sensei nearly looked offended! Whoever this girl was, she sure was cocky enough to offend Sid-sensei in front of him. "How would you know?" Sid-sensei asked. It was obvious that he was trying to regain some dignity. "You just got lucky with that tackle on Black*Star."

"Lucky?!" The girl cried. She nearly went hysterical due to the urge of wanting to laugh. "I've been playing this sport for some years now and I've been taught by some pretty good hockey players in England." Now that's where the accent came from! "Compared to them, this lot are worse than novices! And bad playing usually comes down to bad teaching from the teacher, which happens to be you." She added, pointing at Sid-sensei.

"That's not fair," I started, stepping in to stop Sid-sensei getting anymore abuse from this girl. "This is Sid-sensei's first lesson teaching us hockey..."

"First lesson, huh?" She asked, interrupting me. This was beginning to get annoying as I was becoming rather tempted to perform the 'Maka Chop' on her. "Do you think I give a crap!? I couldn't care less with your excuses for him! Besides, why would you want to stick up for a teacher?" I didn't reply to her last question, it was most likely because I didn't know what to say. "Also what's up with this '-sensei' stuff?"

"It's the way we address our teachers," a voice said. Looking round, I noticed that it was Kid who spoke, now coming to join in. "If you have a problem with that, you can go speak to the headmaster of this school. Who happens to be my father."

"HAHAHAHA...!" The girl had finally burst into laughter. Kid had finally made her snap. "HAHA...your father owns this school?! If that's true, then why..." But before she could continue, one of her friends came up to her, the brown haired one. She wore extremely similar clothing to the first girl.

I sighed before walking over to Kid. "Hey Maka," he greeted, but before he knew it, even before I knew it, I had raised my book and brought it crashing down on Kid's head, the words "Maka Chop" coming calmly out of my mouth. "OWWWW!" Kid yelled, crouching down and clutching his head. A book shape dent had now appeared on his head. I glanced around gingerly and realised that everyone was now starring at, in near total shock. All apart from the four new girls who were having an animated discussions with each other. "What did you do that for?"

"Because you were a complete jerk for getting her worked up!" I yelled at him. Believe it or not, I could barely believe that I had yelled at Death the Kid, a shinigami himself. "Geez Kid, next time, think about what's going on before you butt in!"

"That's not very nice," one of the other girls said. She was the tallest out of them and wore a black ninja outfit. "We all make mistakes. Anyway, I don't think we've had a formal introduction yet and that teacher doesn't count. I'm Iena," the girl said, holding out her hand.

Gingerly, I took it and introduced myself. "I'm Maka Albarn," I said, smiling. Iena smiled back. "It's nice to meet you, Iena-chan."

As everyone made their way back to the classroom for the next lesson, Sid-sensei had given me permission to stay outside with the new students and get to know them better. One of the other girls walked up to me, her hand also outstretched. "Hi, Maka, I'm Kotone," the girl said as we shook hands, I'm Iena's weapon partner." And when Kotone said this, she wasn't joking. I couldn't help but notice that they were wearing the same style of clothes but Kotone was shorter and had longer hair than her partner, Iena. "Oh, and those two are Rebecca and Lily." Kotone added, pointing over her shoulders at the two in hoodies. "Rebecca was the one who had a go at you. She's not usually mean – she's actually very nice – but she can blow like a fuse so be careful."

"I can what?" One of them asked – Rebecca – as she and – I can only presume – Lily walked over.

"I think it was something like 'blow like a fuse'," I supplied. "Now enough of standing outside. Why don't we go back to the classroom so that you can get a taste of what proper lessons are like."

"Ok," the four said simultaneously as they followed me inside, still talking with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the classroom<br>**

**Soul's Point of View**

Black*Star and I slumped our way back into the classroom (or well, I was. Black*Star was just being deliberately slow for my sake). Once we arrived clearly after everybody else, we went to our respected seats; myself between Kid and Patty with Black*Star behind me. Our idiotic teacher hadn't arrived yet so I turned round and started a three-way conversation with Kid and Black*Star. After a while, Maka walked in with the new students who all seemed to be chatting happily.

One of the girls, who appeared to be wearing a black hoodie, came and settled herself next to Kid when he wasn't looking. It wasn't until Black*Star said "aren't you the one that laughed at Kid?" that Kid looked round and noticed her. Giving a small yelp, Kid pushed me next to her and started talking to Patty about what seemed to be giraffes.

"Er...hey," I said nervously, grabbing the girl's attention.

"Hey," she replied in her rather well spoken English accent and smiling at me. _Wow she sounds unbelievably posh._

"Great hockey skills earlier," I said. The girl gave a small chuckle. _Shit. Pull yourself together Soul. You're talking about hockey?!_

"Haha, thanks," the girl replied, blushing slightly. "Though in my defence, you guys had only just started to learn. But if you still think that I'm good...well, that's nice to know.

"What's this place like on brawls between students?" She asked very suddenly, changing her tone extremely quickly. "You see, my partner and I fancy having a brawl with someone."

"We're quite relaxed actually," I said. "Myself and Maka would love to accept that challenge. Then again, if Black*Star heard, he would want to join in. When do you fancy doing this?"

The girl paused and began playing with her pen. It was quite hard to stop myself starring at the pen as it was moving unbelievably quickly. I hadn't noticed that –what's his name? – had re-entered the class and was teaching. Nor had I noticed the girl scribble a quick note and shove it over in my direction. Looking at it, I picked it up and began reading it; _Tomorrow, after school. I fancy taking it up to the roof tops if you don't mind. The name's Rebecca, by the way. Yours?_ I smiled at the idea. A fight on the roof tops? That's pretty cool indeed. _That's great! The roof tops sound perfect! Soul's the name, pleased to meet you._ I shoved the piece of paper back to her and watched her read it. She looked at me and nodded. So the match was on. Rebecca then jolted her head towards the teacher's desk and mouthed something. It was at that point that something hard came flying into my head.

"Ouch!" I cried, leaning back on my bench and rubbed my head.

"Then maybe pay more attention, Soul," a voice said and I realised that Sid was talking to me. "Or were you imagining making out with Rebecca?"

"WHAT?!" We both yelled, my jaw dropping to the desk.

"No! How could you think that?!"

"Fuck no! He's not my type anyway."

A loud "oooh" erupted round the class. I frowned. I could come back from this; I am a man after all.

"Ok," Sid said, "maybe Rebecca can answer this; What is the best way to produce a strong matching soul wavelength?"

"Remain calm, match each other's breathing and thoughts and have complete faith and trust in each other," Rebecca said. I looked round at her, jaw still dropped. She said it in a fucking Maka style answer!

"Perfect! Now homework." Cue class moan. "It's on the board and I want it done for next time I see you."

The bell went. The entire class started moving and I went over to Maka to tell her what had happened. It looked like she didn't mind.

* * *

><p><strong>That evening down Death City streets<strong>

**No-one's Point of View**

A lone hooded figure turned into the walls of Death City. At about 5"4' in height, the figure walked down several streets before arriving at a block which appeared to be several apartments. The figure walked past a door which sounded like a party was going on and stopped at the next door along. The figure knocked.

The door opened and a black haired girl appeared at the door, frowning slightly. But the moment she saw who the knocker was, she smiled.

Turning round, she called out at her weapon partner. "Oi, Lily!" Rebecca cried. "Come and see who it is!"

A brown haired girl came out of her bedroom, looking curious. "Who?" Lily asked, stopping in the living space.

"It's Lucy," Rebecca replied. And while she said this, her hooded friend lowered her hood and smiled.

Lily came to the door, looking puzzled. "Huh? You can't be serious," Lily said, until she actually looked properly at Lucy. "Ok...maybe you're not joking. Why don't you come in?"

Lucy obeyed and stepped into the living room. She took one look round and stopped; her jaw hanging down slightly. Lily came over and placed a hand on their friend's shoulder.

"What do you think?" Lily asked, indicating the living room.

"IT'S NOT SYMMETRICAL!" Lucy yelled so loudly that she nearly took Rebecca and Lily out by surprise.

Oh no...just what we need. Another symmetry obsessed meister. Here's OCD Hell all over again...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: 'ello folks, I'm still alive! Somehow. I don't own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Battle on the Rooftops (Part I: The School Day)**

"You cannot defeat me!" Cried the deluded monk as he was sent flying backwards into the barely lit Church.

The Church looked as if it had hardly ever been used. The chandeliers were shattered, the candle stands broken and the only light came from the moon through the now smashed window. The windows themselves weren't any better. Half smashed, the once beautifully stained windows now resembled nothing more than a child's first painting. The roof was barely standing as there were now leaks dripping down onto the once polished benches. These were, surprisingly, still in tack with their carefully carved patterns at either end but no longer gleamed and hid in the shadows. The monk crash landed into the alter, smashing it up on first contact. Nothing, not even the religious carvings on it, remained.

That's not surprising, considering who landed on it. The monk appeared to be twice the size of a normal human. Dressed in a black robe, he staggered to his feet and stared in the direction of the window in which he was just pushed through. A small figure now stood there. The girl jumped down and landed gracefully, placing a hand on the ground to help cushion the impact and to give her a crouching position. In her right hand she held a pole which was draped over her shoulder, a curved blade at the end of it. This was the appearance of a sycthemeister.

"Think again," a male's voice said. It appeared to sound cocky and arrogant. "Your soul is mine!"

Now, before you think that there is something wrong with the girl, you must know that the voice was actually from her scythe. And the soul? Well, this monk was no longer human as he started to acquire the taste of human souls in order to give himself more power, thus becoming what is known to be a kishin egg.

The monk started charging forwards. The girl leaped out of his way and swung her right and left arms round in a diagonal direction in order to send the scythe flying through the air. This caught the completely unaware monk off his guard and before he could turn and face the girl, her scythe had cut him cleanly in half.

The girl landed on top of one of the benches; one foot before the other. She turned and looked at where the monk should have been but instead, there floated a red soul. An arm emerged from the red and black scythe she was carrying, followed by the head and torso of a boy. He picked up the soul and swallowed it whole.

_Brring brring_

* * *

><p><strong>Soul's and Maka's Apartment<strong>

_Brring brring_

CRASH

The alarm clock stopped abruptly as Soul Eater hammered his fist into it. "That was a good dream," Soul said sleepily as he rubbed his eyes awake while his mouth mimed the movement of eating a soul.

"I bet it was nya!" Said a female voice that rang surprisingly close to Soul's ear. The white-haired scythe stopped rubbing his eyes and hesitated; trying to work out where this female cat was. However at that moment, he felt a surprising amount of pressure on his stomach. _Oh no, please say she isn't..._ "Nyow it's about to get even better!"

Soul opened his eyes and was greeted with a sight he wished he wasn't seeing this early in the morning. Soul felt a burst of colour flooding to his cheeks and hot liquid trickling down onto his top lip. The helpless scythe attempted to avoid eye contact with Blair as she begun to do the things she loved whenever she was on top of Soul. Soul fidgeted under Blair's grip but failed to move apart from her. All Soul could do was pray that Maka couldn't hear them (yes, that much noise was now being made) or didn't walk in.

It was at that point that Soul realised that Blair had stopped and sat up. Looking round to face Blair, Soul instead was greeted by his face, the gap between his nostrils and top lip covered in blood. Except this couldn't be a mirror as Soul's reflection had a tinge of silver about it. He was instead looking at a silver blade. _No,_ he thought, _it's too curved. Looks more like a scythe blade._

"Oh look," Blair said, hopping off the bed and looking at the scythe's blade head on. "There's a nyote attached to the end of it, nya!"

Soul looked at where Blair was pointing. Sure enough, a note was pinned to it. Soul reached across with his free right hand and picked it off. The moment the note was removed, the scythe vanished back through the hole but before Soul and Blair could look through it, the hole had disappeared leaving just the usual wallpaper.

"Now what do you think you two are doing?" Soul and Blair jumped, Blair actually fell off the bed and transformed into her cat form. Maka now stood in the doorway. "Surely it's too early for your version of fun and games, Blair."

"Well, this just came through the wall," Soul replied, swinging his legs round to dangle them off the edge of the bed.

"The wall?"

"Yeah, it did. Looks like a note of some kind."

"Well, read it then."

"I was about to but you walked in," Soul paused as he scanned the rather short note. "Oh, so they live next door?"

"Who do?" Maka asked, walking up to her partner.

"They do."

"Oh. Them."

* * *

><p><strong>10 Minutes Earlier<br>Next Door**

Still fast asleep, Lily couldn't care less that it was a day for school. She turned over and felt her head flop off the pillows but she didn't bother repositioning herself. Her legs bashed against the wall and Lily found herself lying diagonally; something she did regularly back in England. The morning light that crept threw the window didn't even stir her, not even the alarm clock from next door, not even the smell of breakfast from outside her room. Generally, not a lot could wake her up.

"Your SUPREEEMAAACYYY!"

THUMP

Apart from that.

"Oh shit," Lily moaned, rubbing the back of her head which had just hit the floor extremely hard while she was still asleep. "Ugh. That must have been that bloody ipod."

The unnaturally high pitched scream had caused Lily's body to jump, sending her top half falling off the bed while her legs were still on the bed. A position in which Lily was not finding very comfortable.

As Lily propped herself onto her elbows, the bedroom door opened and Lily's meister, Rebecca, stood there in the doorway. She was already dressed, in her black jeans, plain black t-shirt and a blue checked shirt undone on top. She scanned the room for a couple of seconds before finding Lily who was still on the floor. Rebecca smiled.

"I wouldn't be on the floor like this if it wasn't for that bloody ipod of yours!" Lily cried, reaching up for a pillow to throw at Rebecca. She reached up, picked the first one up and chucked it with all the strength she could muster with her right arm. "What song was it anyway?" She added, as the pillow barely lifted the ground as it travelled towards the meister.

"Supremacy by Muse," Rebecca replied, stepping sideways as the pillow went past and landed with a thud on the ground.

"Ugh, should have known it would be something like that, especially the high bit. Next time, could you not play that through the apartment?"

"I can't exactly stop what comes on," Rebecca replied, ignoring Lily's last comment about the volume of her music, "hurry up and get off the floor. Breakfast's ready."

"I wouldn't be like this if you hadn't of brought that out of the country," Lily muttered as she watched Rebecca leave her room.

"What was that you just said?"

"Oh. Nothing."

Lily got herself up slowly and walked out her room – she thought it would be best to get dressed later – into their basic laid out living room. There were a couple of small sofas placed near a window one end of the room with a little coffee table and TV. On the other side was the kitchen area with a little dining table set up for four people. Upon one of the kitchen surfaces were three plates; two with toasted cheese sandwiches and one with just ham in it. Lily smiled, walked towards one of the plates with cheese on it and took it, taking it back to the little dining table in the centre.

A moment later, the door leading to the bathroom opened and Rebecca walked out. She went straight to the kitchen counter and picked up the plate with ham on it, then went to join Lily at the table.

"I've never understood why you don't like cheese," Lily said to her close friend.

Rebecca swallowed the mouthful of the food she was eating before she answered. "I dunno," she replied. "The taste of it just doesn't appeal to me, I guess."

A fourth door in the room opened and Lucy walked into the room, yawning. The sun that came through the window bounced off her white hair as she rubbed her eyes open. Lucy made her way over to the counter with the final plate on it and picked it up, walking with it to join her two friends sitting at the table. She sat down and starting eating while scanning the room like yesterday. Both Lily and Rebecca stayed silent as they watched her.

After a couple of seconds, Lucy stopped, closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. "IT'S STILL NOT SYMMETRICAL!" She yelled, slamming both fists on the table, causing her two friends to jump at this sudden outcry.

"Good morning to you too," Rebecca said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"But the room's not symmetrical," Lucy complained, "my room wasn't symmetrical. I had to move the bed to make sure it was."

"Sorry about that but we have no plans on making this place symmetrical for you. At least Rebecca's placed the food symmetrically on the plate."

Lucy looked down at her plate and, sure enough, the food had been placed symmetrically on it. She muttered her thanks and the three of them finished eating in silence. Though barely a few minutes had passed when an odd noise started coming from the wall. A sort of...pleasurable noise.

"What on earth is going on?" Rebecca asked, putting her food down.

"Shut the fuck up!" Lily cried. But nothing happened. Lily sighed, put her food down and got up, walking to where the noise was coming from. She noticed some paper and a pen and picked them up, scribbling a quick note that read; _Some people would prefer not to hear those kinds of noises this early in the morning. Cheers, Lily and Rebecca._ After signing off, Lily put the pen back down and transformed her left arm into a silver scythe blade, stuck the note to the end of it and shoved it through the wall. It took a couple of minutes for the note to be removed and once it had been, Lily withdrew her scythe arm, a triumphant look on her face as it transformed back into her arm. "That's better," she said as she joined Lucy and Rebecca at the table once again. The other two nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>9am<br>Start of the School Day**

The sun was directly shining above Death City as the students of DWMA gathered in their respected classes for another six hour long day. Maka and Soul entered their classroom to find that nearly everyone was in. The first thing they noticed was their friend, Death the Kid, lying on his desk, crying. Black Star was in the row behind laughing at his friend while Tsubaki tried to quiet him down. Patty was also laughing and her sister, Liz, was doing what Tsubaki was doing but only half-heartedly.

"What's up with Kid?" Soul asked, taking his seat near Kid while Maka sat the row behind them.

"Black Star somehow managed to move all of Kid's pictures frames to the right in the middle of the night," Liz replied. "It was a task in itself to get Kid to come in today. Never knew Black Star could be quiet enough to do that."

"HAHAHA what did you expect?!" Black Star chuckled, leaning back on his seat and placed his feet on the desk. "It is I! The GREAT assassin Black Star! Sneaking into people's homes is easy."

"Now my hallway's an asymmetrical piece of garbage!" Kid cried, thumping his fist on his desk. Liz attempted to pat his back to calm him down but that didn't really have an effect while Patty just sat there laughing at her meister. "It all needs burning! All that garbage and trash!"

"Kid?" Maka asked. "Isn't that going a bit overboard? You're basically saying that part of your house needs to be burnt down so wouldn't that make it worse?"

Kid stopped and thought for a moment about what Maka had just said. "OH NO!" Kid yelled, raising his hands and resting them on his temples. "Now my entire house needs burning down!" He added, bursting into more tears.

"Haha oops," Maka said as innocently as possible. "Didn't mean to tease him about that."

"We all know that you haven't managed to tease anyone until you tease the Grim Reaper's son so welcome to the club!" Soul said, smirking at his meister who shook her head.

"What's wrong?" The group of meisters and weapons looked up. Kotone and Iena had walked up to them.

"Oh hey!" Maka cried, smiling at the two girls. "Not much, really. Just Kid having his usual tantrum because things aren't how he wants them."

"Now who said you could say that?" Black Star asked, "we all know that you made the situation worse."

"I never asked for your opinion!" Maka snapped so suddenly that she caused everyone except Black Star to jump. "We wouldn't be arguing if it wasn't for you."

"I can't exactly help being the great assassin that I am!" Black Star countered, pointing a finger to his own chest.

Iena and Kotone looked slightly taken aback at this sudden argument that had erupted as they approached. "Oh, sorry," Iena said, "we didn't exactly plan to start an argument by coming over."

"It happens all the time so don't worry," Liz said, patting Iena on the shoulder. The two girls were roughly the same height. "I'm sure it was bound to happen soon."

"Glad it wasn't our fault then!"

"I'm sorry but who are they?" Soul whispered to Maka as Liz began to chat with Iena and Kotone.

"Oh yes!" Maka cried, "I forgot to introduce them to you!"

"Well, care to do the honours?" Soul asked, rolling his eyes at the forgetfulness of his partner.

"I'm getting to that, Mr Impatient," Maka snapped, whipping round to face her partner just after she had looked away. She took a sharp intake of air to calm herself down before continuing. "Guys, I want you to meet Iena and Kotone. As you may have guessed, they're new." Everyone else smiled at them and greeted them before Soul addressed them, with what appeared to be a proud wide smirk on his face.

"Oh like Rebecca and her partner?" Soul asked. Kotone nodded. "Maka and I are gonna be having a brawl with them after school today. Reckon our chances are quite high, eh?"

"No not really," Iena and Kotone said in unison. The proud smile that had appeared on Soul's face quickly vanished, much to Patty's amusement.

"Rebecca's really tactical," Iena said. "Like extremely tactical. Oh, and quick off the mark."

"Plus Lily goes for an all out tactic," Kotone added. "As in, doesn't hold anything back when she attacks. Also Rebecca's got really powerful arms so her swings are fast and strong."

"Well, that's great news, Soul," Maka said sarcastically, looking sideways at her now shocked partner. "This is really great. What a wonderful idea that was, clearly not something an idiot would think of."

"Oh shut up, how was I meant to know what they were like at duelling? We've only just met them."

"Then care to explain why you suddenly challenged her?"

"Maka, I think you should drop it," Tsubaki said gently, looking at her sandy haired friend. Only to get an irritated look from Maka and a giggle from Kotone who had listened to their conversation.

Soon the sound of wheels on an office chair started approaching towards the classroom. This seemed to catch the attention of the majority of the class, whose conversations begun to die down and the general noise volume of the Cresent Class decreased. Only Soul and Black Star seemed unbothered by the noise while Kotone and Iena looked rather intriged. What sort of teacher rides around on an office chair in a building where chairs are extremely accessible?

THUD

Ah, looks like that question has already been answered. The majority of the class sighed as they were now bored of the sight of Professor Stein falling off his chair as he wheeled himself into the classroom. The Professor was now getting back onto his feet and picking his chair up before sitting back down on it, his spindly legs either side of the backrest. Kotone and Iena looked confused as they glanced at each other, before looking round at the seats where Rebecca and Lily would have been sitting in if they actually turned up.

"Let's get today's class started," Stein said, looking up and locking eyes with Iena and Kotone. "Ah, so you're some of the new students that we had been expecting?" The two girls nodded. "Hmm, glad to see that some of you can be bothered to turn up to class on time. I shall first tell you the subject of today's topic before I take the register and that topic is..."

Although the rest of his words were drowned out by cries coming from outside the classroom that wouldnt have been out of place coming out of Kid's mouth. Every pair of eyes had turned towards the door just as Lily strolled in, hands in pocket and with a "fed up" type of expression on her face. Without apologising to Stein for her lateness, Lily walked up to her seat and quickly seat down. Barely moments later Rebecca walked in dragging along a third girl who was crying out some incoherent words which very quickly caught the attention of the rest of the class. This got the reactions of either laughs or moans.

"Sorry about this," Rebecca said, looking at Stein as she let go of the girl. "This is Lucy and she wouldn't enter the building unless someone dragged her in. Lucy, get up. You're making yourself look like a fool in front of everyone." The girl, Lucy, eventually stopped moaning and stood up, straightening her dress as she did.

"Hey Kid, you might want to look at this girl," Soul suggested, poking the grim reaper in the side.

Kid looked up and saw the girl. He suddenly sat bolt upright, eyes gleaming wide as he looked the girl up, starting with her perfectly identical shoes. Suddenly his eyes narrowed and he slouched back down obviously unhappy with something he had seen.

"Oh." Was all that came out of Kid's mouth.


End file.
